pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness Bouquet Deluxe Debut Live
Main Information * Unit: H✰ppiness B♡uquet De♩uxe * Idols: **'Seto Vessalius' **'Laura Hasegawa' **'Moffun' * Form: Kami Jewel Complete * Coord: ** Seto: Valkyrie H Enchanted Coord ** Laura: Valkyrie B Enchanted Coord ** Moffun: Monochrose Coord * Song - Tracing Pulse (Idolm@ster Cinderella Girls) * Stage: Cinderella Cool Stage Gyhujytjty.png Before the Live Happiness Bouquet Deluxe members were in the backstage talking before their first live together. Seto: Our first life together... *said happy* Laura: Yes! *she hughed him from his back* It will be the best live ever! Moffun: Yeah, it will be our best live *answered them* Laura: Arara? Wiwi are you okay?*asked him* it's rare for you to say things like this* said making him embarrased* Moffun: Shu-shut up! *said blushed* Seto: heehehe *he laughed at his boyfriend and then kissed him* so shall we go? *asked the three of them* The two of them: Yeah! Then they went to the changing room. Megane: Please scan the amount of tickets for your coord. You can also scan your Friends Ticket. ~Pripara Change~ Meganee: Wow! the Valkirye H and B coord are really beautiful. It's like the person who made them put all of his effort and love. It's sure a beaituful combination. Moffun, you black, yellow suit is so beaituful too. These three coords are a perfect combination. -'Valkyrie H Enchanted Coord' /'Valkyrie B Enchanted Coord'/'Valkyrie D Enchanted Coord' Live ~'On The Stage~' The whole stadium was dark when three spotlights turned on pointing at Hapquet Deluxe Members -'Azayaka na iro matou hamon wa kaze ukete tobitatta' (Dazzling ripples accumulate, and soar in the wind) -'Kirakira to hikaru mabushii sora e to' (Shining to light a brilliant future) Then, they aura came out as one along with their kirara's. The aura was a pure white and enchanting gold aura with crowns, jewellries and colorful cotton swabs arround them. -'Yuugure sashikomu hikari terasu kenban' (The sunset illuminates the piano keys) -'Sotto yubi o nosete ano hi no kimochi senritsu egakidasu' (Guiding my fingers, the feelings of that day become a melody) -'Kedakaku saku hana mitsume sugata kasaneta' (Gazing at those noble flowers, counting their forms) -'Kanaderu waon hibiki seijaku ni kodama shita' (The chords I play echo, reverberating in the silence) Afterwards, they aura surrounded completly the whole stadium, the crows couldn't say anything, the only were watching to the stage while Hapquet deluxe members were skating blindingly and in a way that they were like goddess who fell from the sky. -'Me o tojite kanjiru kurayami hikaru hamon' (If I close my eyes I can feel a shining ripple even in the darkness) -'Ima sugu kono nami anata ni tsutaetakute' -(Right now I want this wave to reach you) As they stated the chorus their aura spread beyond the stadium while his eyes itis change to a star form, one third part of Parajuku was surrounded by Happiness Bouquet Deluxe Aura. ~Chorus~ - Hageshiku afurederu kono kimochi daiji na koto tsutaetai (This strongly overflowing emotion, I want to convey something important) - Kako o 'ima o 'mirari' tsunageru kotoba o sagasu yo' (I'm searching for the words to connect the past, present, and future) -'Azayaka na iro matou hamon wa kaze ukete tobitatta' (Dazzling ripples accumulate, and soar in the wind) -'Kirakira to hikaru mabushii sora e to' (Shining to light a brilliant future) As they finished the last verse their kiraras turned away from them and they turned to two orchestra's sticks and a golden guitar. Then, Happines Bouquet Deluxe members toke the sticks and guitar and shouted. Prism Live!~ And then a lot of instruments appeared while they were waving the sticks as they were moving for the stage together while Moffun was playing the guitar. After that they started doing prism jumps. Category:Xesc13primero Category:PrettyOjamajo7 Category:Seto's Shows Category:Laura's Shows Category:Moffun's shows Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Unit Live